Canção de Ninar
by Juju Otaku
Summary: Depois de mais um dia cansativo e estressante com as suas responsabilidades de Hogake, Naruto chega em casa em busca de sua esposa, mas não a encontra em lugar algum...


Eram exatamente onze horas da noite. Depois de mais um dia cansativo e estressante com as suas responsabilidades de Hogake, Naruto chega em casa em busca de sua esposa, mas não a encontra em lugar algum. Abriu então a porta de um quarto decorado com cores suaves entre os tons de rosa e lilás, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Então encontrou quem mais almejava junto a uma adorável melodia. Não era difícil ficar hipnotizado pelo som e com a leveza daquela mulher de longos cabelos azuis andando pelo quarto, balançando alguém nos braços.

Sua princesinha, sua vida, sua luz, sua Hikari.

Ele ficou ali, rente à porta, parado. Já tinha se esquecido dos problemas do escritório. Apertou os olhos, lutando contra a pouca claridade do quarto, e se deixou por muitos minutos ali, observando a bela mulher embalando sua filha nos braços. O choro pareceu diminuir, e a voz dela começou a cantar um pouco mais alto.

**Dorme, dorme menininha **

**eu estou aqui **

**vá sonhar **

**ainda é tempo, menininha **

**vá, vá dormir **

Hinata levantou o olhar, repentino, para a porta e deu um singelo sorriso, enquanto Naruto continuava a fitá-la. Ela se adiantou em perguntar o que ele fazia ali, se já teria jantando, se precisava de algo. Mas calou-se antes mesmo da primeira palavra. Se tinha uma coisa que ela conhecia bem, era o olhar babão e encantado que Naruto sempre dirigia a filha. E se tinha uma coisa que a calava ainda mais naquele momento, era o leve sorriso que ele não fazia menção de esconder nos lábios.

Hinata continuou a cantar.

**Sonha sonhos cor de rosa**

**passeia no céu e no mar **

**apanha o mundo**

**no teu sonho, menininha**

**e não deixa ninguém roubar **

Hinata sorriu, se aproximando da porta, e com a voz ainda baixa, continuou a cantar baixinho, quase ao pé do ouvido. Naruto baixou os olhos, como se parar ouvir melhor, e deu de cara com os olhinhos perolados abertos e curiosos da menina. Mas logo a voz baixa de Hinata lhe chegava aos ouvidos, e uma mão forte e pesada lhe tocou o rosto, como se ordenando que dormisse logo, já era hora.

**Olha, não reparta com ninguém**

**os teus sonhos de menina**

**dorme, dorme**

**dorme e sonha menininha**

**sonha, é tempo ainda**

Naruto olhou mais uma vez para Hinata, para a filha, para sua mão colada ao rosto dela enquanto ela dormia.

"Obrigada, Naruto. Eu precisava fazê-la parar de chorar e foi só você chegar para ela se acalmar. "

Ele se aproximou de seu rosto, e antes que sua boca tocasse a dela, ele a olhou com a expressão séria e murmurando:

"Tenho medo de tudo isso ser um sonho. Tenho medo de perdê-las"

"Nunca irá nos perder, meu amor."

Ao dizer essas palavras, Hinata entrega a pequena para os braços do pai e os observa. Naruto suspirou, largando os ombros. Baixou os olhos para a pequena adormecida, virando de costas para a esposa. Caminhou para dentro do quarto, baixando a criança dentro do berço. Ele respirou fundo, olhando seu bebê. Segurou firme as barras do berço com as duas mãos, antes de perguntar:

"Acha que serei um bom pai para ela?."

Hinata aproxima-se do berço, afaga os cabelos dourados de sua filha e a observa em seu sono.

"Claro que será Naruto. Eu já vejo a devoção que você terá por ela. Não se preocupe, você será o melhor pai do mundo para ela. Nossa Hikari já te ama"

Naruto observou a cena e sorri ao sentir Hinata arrepiar-se com os seus braços em volta da cintura dela. Ele apoiou o queixo em seu ombro, os olhos baixos sobre Hikari adormecida.

"Cante mais um pouco Hina. Adoro a sua voz."

Hinata sorriu, inclinando levemente a cabeça até encostar-se ao peito de Naruto e recomeça a cantar.

**Dorme, dorme menininha  
eu estou aqui  
vá sonhar  
ainda é tempo, menininha  
vá, vá dormir  
Sonha sonhos cor de rosa  
passeia no céu e no mar  
apanha o mundo  
no teu sonho, menininha  
e não deixa ninguém roubar  
Olha, não reparta com ninguém  
os teus sonhos de menina  
dorme, dorme  
dorme e sonha menininha  
sonha, é tempo ainda**

**Notas finais do capítulo**

A Canção pertence a Oswaldo Montenegro


End file.
